This invention relates generally to amine compounds and their use as zero or low volatile organic content (VOC) neutralizer additives for various applications, such as cleaning products and paints and coatings.
Organic amines are used in many applications as neutralizing agents. In a number of geographies, manufacturers are facing regulations to reduce the volatile organic content (VOC) of their formulations. Most conventional neutralizing amines are 100% volatile and are therefore VOC contributors.
Ammonia and inorganic hydroxides and carbonates are potential alternatives for use as neutralizers, that are by definition non-VOC contributors. However, ammonia, while an efficient neutralizer, has a very strong odor and is therefore unsuitable for use in low odor paint. Inorganic hydroxides and carbonates are undesirable in some applications such as paints and coatings because they often result in coatings with poor scrub resistance.
The problem addressed by this invention is the provision of new low or no VOC neutralizing agents.